Cry
by reaganld94
Summary: “That’s funny,” he chuckled. “Because I knew it when I saw you cry.”


**Cry**

_I'll always remember . . ._

**It was late afternoon and Hinata had just gotten off of hospital duty. She had changed into a bright yellow dress that hugged her figure pretty well. She was walking down the street when she decided to go to the meadow. She arrived at the meadow to feel the silky grass dancing around her feet. She walked in the beautiful grass for a while when she spotted something black and orange in the grass.**

_It was late afternoon . . ._

**A gust of wind came and the grass swayed the same way her long inky blue braid did. She looked again and what was there wasn't anymore. **_Must've been my imagination,_** Hinata thought.**

_It lasted forever,_

_And ended so soon._

**All of a sudden, it appeared again. She walked closer, wanting to see what it was. All of a sudden it sat up and Hinata crouched down in the long grass so it wouldn't see her. She looked at what it was and gasped loudly. There sat her true love . . . Naruto Uzumaki.**

_You were all by yourself,_

_Staring up at a dark gray sky_

"**Who's there," his deep, husky voice demanded. **_I have to answer_**Hinata thought.**

"**I'm a friend," Hinata said.**

"**B-because if you kill me you will find a friend missing when you get to Konoha."**

"**If you are a friend, why won't you show yourself?"**

_I was changed_

**Hinata sighed. **_I have to tell him eventually. _**Hinata slowly stood up and smiled down at Naruto.**

_In places no one will find  
__All your feelings so deep inside_

**Naruto gawked at Hinata. The beauty that he saw before him was amazing.**

"**H-Hinata." Naruto stuttered. She gave him a small smile. Her skin was glowing a simple shade of red from the sun set.**

"**It's been a while Naruto," she said as she slowly walked closer. Her smile was beautiful and her eyes had the same beauty. The long braid that went down her back glittered in the sun as it slowly went down.**

"**Yeah," he replied. She came and sat down on the grass next to him.**

"**Why are you out here all by yourself," she asked with a small blush on her face.**

"**Just thinking," he replied looking at the sun set in front in front of him.**

"**About what?"**

"**I guess if I even should be here," he replied looking at her with a smile. **

_  
__It was then that I realized__  
__That forever was in your eyes  
_

"**W-what do you mean," Hinata asked blushing.**

"**I mean that I wonder if I should be here," he said. "Everyone here hates me. I don't belong here. I destroyed our village. I wish they would have killed me a long time ago."**

"**What," Hinata whispered through the tears that burned to leak. "Why would you think something like that?!" **

**A single tear rolled down his cheek.**

_The moment I saw you cry_

_The moment I saw you cry _

****

**"No one cares what happens to me," he said through his tears. "I could fall off a cliff and no one would look for my body, and you know it, Hinata!" **

** Tears streamed freely over his whiskers. **

_ It was late in September_

** "What about me," Hinata asked loudly, standing up. "I'm your friend, Naruto! It hurts me that you don't expect better of me!" **

** "You're the only one who would look for me or go to my funeral," he said sadly. Hinata sat in front of him so he would look at her. **

** "You're wrong," Hinata replied. "I wouldn't go to you're funeral." **

** He looked at her surprised and utterly hurt. **

_And I'd seen you before_

** "I wouldn't go to you're funeral," she continued, "Because I would fall off that cliff with you. I'm your friend Naruto." **

** Hinata's tears finally broke through and streamed from her lavender-white eyes. Naruto put his hand on Hinata's cheek. He looked into her eyes for a moment. **

** "I could hurt you," he whispered. "I could hurt you and not even know it. I could kill you Hinata." **

_You were always the cold one  
__ But I was never that sure ****_

** "If I did die from your hands I would know it wasn't you," she replied. **

** "You would risk that muck for me?" **

** "I would risk anything for you Naruto. I . . . love you . . . very much." **

** Naruto's eyes widened and then a foxy grin spread across his face **

****_You were all by yourself  
__ Staring up at a dark gray sky _

** Then the grin slowly disappeared. His thumb was making slow, comforting circles on her cheek. **

** "I can't be with you, Hinata," He said sadly. **

** "Why," she asked more sadly then he was. **

** "Because I could hurt you Hinata. I don't want to do that. I love you to much." **

** "I don't care and neither should you! All I care about right now is being with you!" **

** "Hinata-" **

** "If you're not with me then you will hurt me. More then you can imagine." **

** Naruto pulled Hinata to him. He opened his legs and she sat in between them. She leaned against his well muscled chest. **_Wow, _**Hinata thought, **_he's grown over the years. His hair is longer, he's MUCH taller, and he is VREY fit. _

_ In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside _

** "You're very stubborn," Naruto said with a sigh. **

** "I know," Hinata said with a smile. Naruto kissed the top of her head. They watched the sun go down. It was finally night time and the moon shown brightly overhead. Naruto grinned. **

** "Close your eyes," he said. **

** Hinata gave him a confused look but did it anyway. He stood and helped her up. He walked her a few yards and then he stopped. She felt him leave her side. **

** "Naruto," Hinata called frightened. **

_It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your_****_eyes _

** "I'm right here Hinata," she heard him say softly. "You can open your eyes now.' **

** She slowly opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw. **

** The meadow was swarming with bright lights that filled the air and the grass. **

** "This is . . . beautiful," she exclaimed. **

_The moment I saw you cry _

** Hinata felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist in an embrace She leaned against Naruto's chest. **

** "Not as beautiful as you," he whispered into her ear. She savored the feeling of Naruto's soft lips and warm breath brush against her ear. **

** "I need you Naruto," she whispered. "Don't leave me." **

** "Never," he whispered. "I will always be with you." **

****_I wanted to hold you _

_ I wanted to make it go away_

** Hinata let out a soft sob. He turned her around so she could look at him. He reached up and wiped away the tears that ran down her cheeks. He put his lips against her cheek. **

** "Shhh," he whispered. "It's okay." **

_I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything, alright_

** He put his hand under her chin and lifted it so she looked into his eyes. He bent down and brushed his lips against hers. She immediately returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. He slipped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer. He played with her braid until it finally fell out in waves. Their lips danced together to an unheard lullaby. Fire flies danced around them which made the night more beautiful then it already was. **

_ I'll always remember...  
It was late afternoon  
in places no one will find_

** They pulled apart for much need air. They brought their foreheads together as they stared into each other's eyes. **

_ In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes_

**__**

** "I will marry you Hinata," Naruto said in a serious tone, "I promise you that. I never go back on my word." **

** "I will be your wife Naruto. I knew the moment I looked into your eyes." **

** "That's funny," he chuckled. "Because I knew it when I saw you cry." **

_The moment I saw you cry._

**__**

* * *

Yay!! The song is Cry by Mandy Moore. 


End file.
